nathanderson_coopers_reality_television_experiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Nathanderson Cooper's Survivor: Summer of the Snakes
Survivor: Summer of the Snakes is the third season of the non-existent reality competition television series Nathanderson Cooper's Reality Television Experience. The season premiered on July 28, 2017. Format This season's format remains largely unchanged from the series' original format. In this season, twenty contestants, the castaways, are split into two tribes and assigned separate camps at the filming's location, which in this case is two separate group messages. As a tribe, the castaways must hypothetically survive the elements, construct shelter, build fire, look for water, and scrounge for food and other necessities for the entire filming period. In the first half of the game, the tribes face off in immunity challenges, preventing the winning tribe from having to go to the next Tribal Council. Tribes that do go to Tribal Council discuss the events of the last few days with the host asking questions, and then must vote out one of their own players, eliminating them from the game. Development On July 27, 2017, 22 people were offered the chance to be apart of the season. Out of the 22 people, 20 of them accepted. On July 28, 2017, the cast was revealed via Facebook Messenger. Castaways Summaries Episode 1 '''- Episode 1 aired on July 28, 2017. As soon as the cast was revealed, the host divided the group into two teams of 10, the Mamba Tribe and the Cobra Tribe. In the first challenge of the summer, the castaways were lowered into an underground chamber. Every so often, the show's host would release snakes into the chamber forcing the contestants to run and grab antidote to help cure their snake bites. The only problem was, the host only had enough bottles for all but one of the participating contestants. In order to make it to the next round, all the castaways had to do was not be the last one to grab antidote. The order in which the castaways were eliminated was Ralph, Alexis, Samuel, Duffy, Ellen, Leo, Diana, Donovan, Hector, Leilany, Henry, Kaycee, Mayra, and Nathan. The final two contestants were Gabrielle from the Cobra Tribe and Sarah from the Mamba Tribe. After two rounds of trickery, Sarah stuck it out, grabbed the last bottle of antidote, and won the challenge for her tribe! At Tribal Council, both Sean and Caroline told the Cobra Tribe they could vote them due to their low amount of activity in the game. With 7 out of 10 votes, Sean became the first contestant eliminated from the season. Before leaving Sean expressed that everything the group had worked towards as friends since January had officially been "flushed down the drain." '''Episode 2 - Episode 2 aired on January 29, 2017, one day after the season premiere. For the castaways' second challenge, the host brought back a fan favorite challenge from the show's first season in which the castaways were forced to find 10 differences between 10 sets of photos. As soon as the host sent the first set of photos, both tribes began working diligently to find all 10 differences. 17 minutes into the challenge, the Cobra Tribe's Henry released his tribe's incorrect answers into the main group chat stirring up some confusion for both tribes. After both tribes hurried to try and submit their lists before the other, they realized that one of their answers was incorrect. It wasn't until the Mamba Tribe's Hector figured out the missing answer and won the challenge for his tribe 21 minutes into the episode. Unsuccessful two nights in a row, the Cobra Tribe was sent back to Tribal Council. There, Caroline told the tribe they could send her home because of her inactivity over the next week, while Henry said he deserved to go because of his mis-post. In one of the saddest Tribal Councils thus far, Caroline became the second person eliminated from the season with 7 out of 9 votes. Episode 3 - Episode 3 aired on January 30, 2017. Episode 4 '- Episode 4 aired on January 31, 2017 and concluded on August 1, 2017. '''Episode 5 '- Episode 5 aired on August 3, 2017. '''Episode 6 - Episode 6 aired on August 4, 2017. At the beginning of the episode, the host made the following announcement: "Before we begin tonight’s immunity challenge, I would like to address something. Here at Nathanderson Cooper’s Reality Television Experience, we take cheating VERY seriously. It has come to my attention that one of our current players messaged one of the judges from our last challenge, exposing their tribe’s playlist and asking them to pick their songs as the winner. With that being said, Henry San Miguel, you will be receiving a punishment. I will PM you your punishment after tonight’s challenge." Afterwards, it was revealed that the castaways would experience their second Tribe Swap of the summer, merging their three tribes into two tribes: the Mamba Tribe and the Taipan Tribe. At the most dysfunctional challenge this summer, the tribes were tasked with answering some trivia questions. Anytime a player got a question correct, they would have to pick the next two castaways to compete in the challenge until there was only tribe left standing. Because Alexis was unable to make it to the challenge, Henry decided he would sit the challenge out in order to make the numbers for both tribes even. The order in which the castaways were eliminated was Nathan, Sarah, Diana, Hector, Leilany, Mayra, Duffy, Kaycee, Gabrielle, and eventually Leo who was the last member of his tribe left in the competition. As the final two castaways standing, Ale and Donovan won the challenge for their tribe, sending the Mamba Tribe to their second Tribal Council of the summer. By a 6-1 vote, Henry became the 7th person eliminated from Survivor: Summer of the Snakes. Episode 7 - Episode 7 aired on August 5, 2017. Episode 8 - Episode 8 aired on August 6, 2017. Eliminations Trivia # Shortly after the second eviction, the host revealed that both Henry San Miguel and Ralph Lee were accidentally put onto the wrong tribes at the premiere. According to Nathaniel's random list organizer, Henry was supposed to be put on the Mamba Tribe, while Ralph was supposed to be put onto the Cobra Tribe.